


Ostatni na dobranoc

by 1250



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Songfic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 09:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1250/pseuds/1250
Summary: Czy to w przypływie odwagi, czy tchórzostwa, dwunastoletnia Hinata bierze swoje przeznaczenie we własne ręce.
Kudos: 3





	Ostatni na dobranoc

Wieczorem, gdy miasto gaśnie. Zbyt mocno kawą budzę się.   
Otwieram cicho okno, by żaden sen nie znalazł mnie.   
Zapadam miękko w fotel i wieczór ma znowu zapach bzu.   
A papier cicho szeleści, gdy myśli moje zdradzam mu. 

Przez otwarte okno do pokoju wdzierał się oziębły zefir. Wiatr poruszał lekko firankami. Jej smutne spojrzenie  
powędrowało na krajobraz za oknem. Ciemne niebo, gwiazdy, księżyc, jak każdego wieczoru. Drzewa targane wiatrem.   
Tak spokojnie, tak cicho, tylko szum liści. I nic więcej. Zmrużyła oczy, jej serce zabolało pod naporem wspomnień.

_"Nie jesteś dobrym shinobi... Poddaj się teraz!"_

Miała się poddać? Tak po prostu? Czy to wszystko na co ją stać? Czy to brak wiary w siebie, czy coś innego?  
Nie, nie poddała się. Chciała walczyć. Dla siebie. Dla innych. Chciała spróbować. Spróbowała. Chciała być silna.   
Chciała... ale nie mogła. Nie wystarczy uwierzyć we własne możliwości. Czasem trzeba czegoś więcej. Czegoś, czego  
ona nie ma... Może powinna odejść? Dla przegranych nie ma miejsca.

Nie szukajcie mnie, napiszę na dobranoc.   
Ten ostatni list zakończę krótkim "pa".   
Nie szukajcie mnie, odchodzę gdzieś w nieznane.   
Ten ostatni list, a po nim cicho sza.

Opierała się o niski stół, przed nią leżała kartka papieru, na niej kilka kresek, tuszu. List. Ale po co?  
Czy ktoś w ogóle go przeczyta? Nikt nie będzie jej szukał. Nikt przecież jej nie potrzebuje.

_"Ale... Osobę jak ty.. Ja naprawdę lubię!!"_

Jej nauczycielka, koledzy z drużyny i... blondwłosy chłopiec o błękitnych oczach.  
Zostawić wszystko. Czy naprawdę musi odejść? Może jednak... Serce krzyczy: Zostań! Są ludzie, którzy cię potrzebują!  
A może jednak nie? Nie może zostać. Kilka słonych kropel upadło na brązowe drewno.

Słowa, tylko na chwilę, ugościł papierowy liść.   
Niedługo cieszył się nimi, zbyt mocny żar z nich zaczął bić.   
Ostatnia świeczka, powoli gaśnie jeden z niewielu snów.   
Odchodzę cicho, wiatr nuci beznamiętnie kilka słów.

Zgasiła świeczkę, zapach jednak nadal unosił się w powietrzu. Ale niedługo odejdzie, wraz z wiatrem. Tak jak ona.  
List wsunęła pod kubek z czarnym osadem pozostałym po naparze. Nie chciała, by podmuch wiatru go zwiał.

_"Hyuga nie potrzebuje jej..."_

W jej wyobraźni wciąż tkwił obraz wysokiego czarnowłosego mężczyzny. I wyrok.  
Tak, nie jest nikomu potrzebna. Świat nie pożąda przegranych. Ona nie zniesie już tego dłużej. Nie chce być dłużej  
ciężarem. Nie chce już więcej być poniżana, słuchać tych oskarżeń. Podjęła decyzję. Pozostało jej tylko to. Odejść. 

Ciszę nocną zmącił szelest, poruszającej się pośród drzew, postaci. Osoby, która nie miała odwagi dłużej tu zostać,  
a może właśnie miała jej na tyle... aby to przerwać?

Nie szukajcie mnie, napiszę na dobranoc.   
Ten ostatni list zakończę krótkim "pa".   
Nie szukajcie mnie, odchodzę gdzieś w nieznane.   
Ten ostatni list, a po nim cicho sza...

**Author's Note:**

> 01.05.2004


End file.
